Hiccstrid Drunken Delights
by Silverchaska
Summary: Set during Race to the edge; A drunken Hofferson and a caring Haddock might unveil things about these two friends that they didn't know about. One thing is for certain Astrid gets very promiscuous when she's had one too many. Finished. 20,000 views, OMG!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hi everyone, this is my first shot at an M-rated fanfiction, this is part 1 of 2/3.

* * *

Tuffnut had found several bottles of very expensive Whiskey from an abandoned dragon trapper camp several islands to the north.

When they arrived, drunker than a gronkle on a lake of larger the twins barely made it up the stairs holding an open tankard of the stuff.

One thing had lead to another and before the party could have got any more out of hand, Snotlout had managed to set fire to the curtains in Fishlegs hut and there was a verbal war between the two comrades who were eventually separated and dragged off by their dragons, leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone together in the common room together.

Hiccup bade her goodnight and went back to his hut, but before he was just about to drift off while Toothless rolled around on his bed with his tongue sticking out and making his crooning sounds he heard a knock at his door which woke the massive reptile up.

"Toothless get off." Toothless had leapt on his bed and was rocking the upstairs bit of his hut. "Okay fine bud, I'll see who it is."

Hiccup got up and walked to the door, wearing only a pair of leather britches and no tunic.

"Fishlegs it's a bit late…" He began, but it wasn't Fishlegs it was Astrid,

"Hey Astrid, you okay?" He started, genuinely concerned for his secret crush.

"Yeah, Snotlout has burned a hole bigger than Thor's hammer in the side of my hut and it's freezing. Can I stay the night here?" She asked, holding a small bag of supplies and behind her Meatlug and her magnificent nadder Stormfly seemed to be having a conversation about something.

"Are you sure about that, wouldn't Ruffnut be better?" He suggested just as Toothless turned over onto all fours and looked straight at the blonde girl and smiled, he liked her she bought him fish when Hiccup had to run off with the big man with the beard.

"Have you ever been inside their hut? Tuffnut's crazy chicken almost shoved me out of the door." She continued, smiling at Toothless who crooned back. "I won't be any trouble, I promise."

He sighed and let her in.

"Okay, do you need to get changed into anything if so I can leave for a bit." He motioned to the door.

"If you just turn around I should be fine." She smiled at him, and his heart fluttered. He could almost forget about the letters from his father about him becoming chief in a few years. This along with the alcohol made him feel a bit higher than usual.

Hiccup turned around staring at the wall while heard her removing her shoulder armour, the clang of the metal plates hitting the floor along with what he presumed was the swish of fabric.

"Can I look now?" He turned around with his hand over his eyes.

"No." She responded "I'm naked."

"Oh." He smiled as he turned back around.

Suddenly Hiccup felt the soft breath of the girl he liked on his right ear, and every cell in his body lit up. And his breathing intensified.

"I forgot a nightshirt can I borrow one of your tunics." She almost whispered against his neck.

Something had definitely got into Astrid and Hiccup was ashamed, embarrassed and frightened to say he liked it very much.

"Yeah sure, they're in the dresser at the back of the hut." He still had his hand over his eyes.

"Hiccup, it's very dark you won't be able to see." She had moved away thank Thor, he definitely didn't want her seeing how much he liked this slightly more promiscuous Astrid.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He heard her moving about before standing in front of him.

"Okay fine, Hiccup I'm decent." She seemed a bit upset by his reluctance to look at her.

He removed his hand and he noticed a lot of things had changed, one there was a massive pile of clothes in front of him including a leather skirt and shoulder armour.

And there was significantly less light in his hut, instead of it having a candle in almost every corner there was now only one or two.

"Astrid did you turn the lights out…" He trailed off as he noticed the smiling blonde beauty with an almost empty bottle of whiskey in her hand, she was naked except for her fur boots, and one of his tunics which looked a few sizes too big on her, her usually braided hair had been let out and was flowing to just below her pointy breasts. The river of gold on her head looked almost liquid in this candlelight and the view alone made Hiccups mouth fall open and he was paralysed with pure lust.

"You okay Hiccup, you look a little excited." She grinned stalking over to the boy while he stood there wanting to rip her clothes off and kiss her all over.

"I'm.. Fine." He stuttered, barely able to believe his eyes at how attractive his best friend was.

"You don't look fine." She came even closer, and Hiccup began to panic.

"I'll be back in a second." He disappeared outside.

'Okay calm down, Hiccup. She's drunk.' He stood against the wall. 'Just help her into bed and then fall asleep on the sofa.'

He walked back in to see Astrid was busy putting on her armour.

"Astrid, are you okay?" He came over to her and noticed she was crying.

"No Hiccup, I'm not." She brushed him off.

"Astrid are you drunk?" He asked sitting her down while she wrapped herself in a dressing gown.

"Yes." She sat down and stopped crying "I don't know how much I had and I want to be sick."

"Come on, I'll get you a drink." He got up and filled a glass from a bucket filled with ice.

She drunk it down in one, and then sat back clutching her head.

"Do you have a rough idea how much you had?" He asked, holding her hand.

"Not really, past the third bottle I stopped counting." She said.

"Astrid, one bottle alone is enough to kill a small dragon." He began worried for his best friend and admittedly drunk crush. "Let alone three, were only young you know."

"I thought it wasn't that powerful." She grabbed ahold of a bowl he kept next to his couch and was promptly sick into it. "Okay… I… Was… Wrong. Very strong stuff."

"How do you feel now?" He asked, looking at her while she drunk another full glass of water.

"A little better." She coughed and then was sick again.

"Hiccup, thanks." She smiled at him while she sat there on his sofa in a low light. "I got drunk because I wanted to… Seduce you."

"What?" He asked, distracted by toothless trying to bite the air, he was making sure that the lazy lizard didn't bite his own tongue and blow up his fireplace.

"Hiccup, I like you." She admitted.

"Astrid, come on. Your drunk." He smiled at her.

"No this is, I've wanted to say this for a long… I like you Hiccup." She smiled back at him "bowl." And then was sick again, this time coming up clear instead of a light brown.

"You're my best friend Astrid, I like you too." He smiled back, he didn't quite imagine that he could say that they were best friends.

"Hiccup, no it's not that." She continued. "I like, like you."

"Astrid, you don't know what your saying. Come on let's put you to bed." He helped her up as he carried her to bed.

"Okay." She followed him as her head began to spin slowly. "Thank you for this Hiccup."

She was about to slide into bed but she accidentally tripped Hiccup up and they fell into his bed, with her on top of him.

"Astrid you need to lie down." He said, looking up at his friend as she collapsed on his chest.

"No, I want to… Goodnight babe." She fell asleep on his chest.

Hiccup lay there as Astrid was lightly sleeping on his chest, he rolled her onto her side so she was facing away from him and he tried to fall asleep.

Eventually he fell asleep his dreams full of dragons.

Suddenly he was awoken and dragged across he bed by two incredibly tantalising arms that pulled him close to her, while she slept.

"Astrid." He nudged her before he realised that she was deep asleep.

He felt her hands move, and every single of inch of his body squirmed with the unique feeling of lust and he couldn't help but gasp in pleasure.

"I love you babe, with all that gorgeous brown hair, forest green eyes…" She talked in her sleep.

'She's describing me.' Hiccup was stunned that she felt that attracted to him, and he felt his body react.

Her hands swept across his face and hiccup felt so good, he had no idea what was happening to him but he was powerless to stop her, she was so much stronger than him and her touch was paralysing.

"I wish this was real, I wish you were really like this." She continued to mumble in her sleep.

He felt her lips press against his neck and kiss him, each gentle kiss was like heaven and Hiccup moaned as her right hand moved down.

"I wish you weren't so shy, I love you babe. I want to stroke you babe." He felt one of her hands sneak into his underwear and he couldn't help himself he pushed his hips against her hand. "Your always so big."

"I wish you were like this is real life, just so free." Her sleep talk was making hiccup so horny that his mind was leaving him. "I wish you would just tell me, I've kissed you enough times…"

"Oh fuck, Hiccup why can't I touch you like this in reality." Her lustful snoozing continued as Hiccup strained his pants. "I want to touch this lovely cock so bad."

Her warm hand wrapped around him perfectly and began to stroke his cock "Do you like this?" He moaned into the early morning air as the beautiful feeling shot through his veins.

He couldn't help himself he couldn't wake her up because she might stop but he couldn't take advantage of her any further.

"Astrid." He nudged her awake and her beautiful blue eyes flittered into focus Hiccup was struggling to not go insane.

"Morning Hic… Oh my Thor." She moved her hands out faster than lightning. "I'm so so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Are you?" He lay there, very aroused and very overwhelmed.

"I don't really know." She apologised "I was really drunk I think, and I fell asleep…"

"Well at least you remember something." He managed to get a tunic on. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I was having a pretty crazy dream." She shrugged.

"Hiccup sit down, I need to tell you something." She sat down on his bed, and he sat next to her. "Hiccup I think I'm in love with you."

"Astrid I loved you for as long as I can remember." Hiccup couldn't help it he kissed her on her lips, she'd done something to him with her hand and he definitely didn't want to keep this a secret anymore. "I want to be with you."

"Hiccup!" Astrid laughing with part relief and part elation fell back and they rolled around with each other kissing each other eventually Hiccup found himself on his back with Astrid giggling to herself, on top of him straddling his hips wearing only hiss tunic.

"Astrid, I really like you a lot." He smiled up at her, the adrenaline from earlier still in his veins and the ecstasy of knowing Astrid loved him as much as he loved her.

"I know you do!" She giggled and kissed his nose.

He couldn't help what happened next and neither could she, the massive gasp that left his lips as she bit his neck and he rubbed his still interested erection against her waist was too much and it reduced him to a mess.

"Put your hand back inside." He gasped as she left a massive hickey on the right side of his neck and nibbled his ear.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." She teased "me to put my hand down you pants and play with your rock hard cock."

"Yes babe." He moaned, as she kissed his neck. Neither of them were sober but it didn't matter right now. They were absolutely in love now more than ever.

"Hiccup, you need to know something." He sat up underneath her at her words, and she sat back on her legs to let him up.

"Hiccup, I've been fantasising about you for years. But I'm not very… Experienced." They both laughed at each other and linked together their fingers.

"We'll learn together okay milady." He kissed her other hand, the one he hoped wasn't the one she'd been stroking him with.

"Okay babe, now lie back and let's take you to Valhalla." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccstrid NSFW: Part 2

Astrid lay there on top of her Hiccup, feeling rather dizzy and she could smell the invigorating smell of the early morning alpine air, it complimented the scent of the man between her thighs very well.

"Astrid you know we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Hiccup looked up into the eyes of the girl he felt a deep connection too.

"The thing is Hiccup, I want… I want to give you pleasure." She looked down, as she tried to reach under his underwear her thin nails scratched his lower stomach and Hiccup recoiled.

"Astrid, it's like four in the morning." He pushed her off, and they sat there in only their nightwear looking at each other her eyes were mostly concentrated on the thin, yet dense amount of beautiful hair that adorned his chest, and the beginnings of a beard that covered his chin.

"Hiccup, I feel like I'm going to…" Astrid passed out on his chest.

He managed to wriggle free out of his own bed, before she started snoring and he was standing there next to, to Toothless who had managed to get his head through the bedroom door when he heard his friend moving around.

"Hey bud." He had managed to pull up a clean pair of trousers and a pair of boots.

The resounding croon, echoed throughout the room lit only by one of the edge's beautiful sunsets.

"Yes I know." He pulled on a red tunic on, and tried to dishevel his messy bed hair. "Nothing happened bud I promise."

The dragon almost seemed to raise an eyebrow as he looked at the sleeping, very much naked Astrid in his bed.

"Yes I know exactly what it looks like but it's not… Oh it doesn't matter." He shrugged.

He walked downstairs to where he kept a small kitchen and a supply of food that the twins didn't know about, and he proceeded to snack down on a few alpine berries that he had found while out hunting with Toothless, he called it hunting, most of the hunting Astrid did she was the most experienced with a bow. He and Fishlegs did what they called 'hunting' which involved two sixteen year olds flying around the bottom of mountains looking for dragons and finding more berries and fresh fruit than anything else.

"Let's go flying bud." Toothless was there almost like a shot, and before he knew it they were gaining altitude and flying around as the sun rose like they did almost every day.

As they went high enough they eventually went above the clouds and Hiccup lay back and relaxed. This was his personal paradise, when he was up here in the lower levels of oxygen and drifting just a few inches above the pink clouds.

"I love been up here bud." He smiled and looked up at the light orange sky. Toothless crooned in response. "It's almost like nothing matters up here, all the twins stupidity the insubordination by Snotlout and all the Astrid things…" He trailed off as he mentioned Astrid.

"I just don't know where I stand with her bud." He said "One moment she's punching me, then she's kissing me, I just don't get her."

"I know what happened last night was her just stupidly drunk." He muttered "I could have just gone along with it… But it wouldn't be right bud."

The responding noise was almost like a 'why?'

"Because I respect her so much bud." He answered "She was the first person to believe me about you, she's kissed me almost four times. She's so pretty, smart and she just matters so much to me Bud, I couldn't take advantage of her like that."

"But she likes me doesn't she? She must do, the way she acts towards me…" Hiccup was interrupted by Toothless declining out of the clouds and to just above the sea.

"Oh you want your breakfast." He dead panned, this usually ended up in him getting covered in fish and water. This was one of the disadvantages of going flying with him every morning. "Okay fine but not too much…" He was cut off by Toothless tucking his tail in and diving into the sea.

When he came up, Hiccup spat out a mouthful of seawater while Toothless laughed below him.

"Oh you think it's funny?" He mock accused. Toothless did it again and came up with a mouthful of fish and a massive grin on his face. Hiccup had a live Haddock in his lap which he tossed out to sea.

'This is one thing I'll never get used to about dragons. This obsession with fish is crazy, they taste disgusting at the best of times.'

"Ow my head!" Astrid awoke, her head was spinning and she felt like she'd been rugby tackled by a yak. "Where on Midguard am I?"

She looked at the ceiling, then she noticed she wasn't in her bed.

"Who's bed is this?" She asked aloud, then she looked down and noticed she was completely naked.

"Why the hell am I naked?" She looked down at her scarred naked body.

She got up picking up her bra strap from the floor and tried to find her underwear it was just after dawn, when she usually woke up.

"I'm definitely on the edge, but who's hut is this." She looked at the walls in the bedroom, they were pretty nondescript and she could see down to the clubhouse.

Suddenly she realised who's bedroom she was in.

She was in her Crushes bedroom.

Why on Thor's green earth would she be in Hiccup's bedroom, and naked of all things?

She had somehow lost her underwear, but she found her leggings, her boots and a top, she didn't look too bad her hair was a bit of mess but it would pass until she got back to her hut.

She claimed downstairs into his living area and noticed a massive bowl of sick near a handmade couch and her headache came back and she sat down, clutching her skull.

"How much did I have?" She wondered aloud. She sat down and looked around the living area. The walls were plastered with plans of inventions of some kind, they ranged from connecting rod designs to what appeared to be a suit with wings that she though looked incredibly unsafe and she hoped he didn't test it.

Her eyes continued to wonder over the many layers of parchment, as she continued to examine them she began to notice a pattern. The Right side was covered in sketchings of dragons, they ranged from the smallest dragons that she hadn't seen before such as nanodragons all the way to hibernating sea dragons that he'd seen on his flights.

"Wow, Hiccup certainly has a lot of time on his hands." Her hands began to trace the designs of weapons.

They looked magnificent, there were notes on how to mix metals such as copper and tin together with iron to make something he called 'aloominoom' and what this could be used for. On his desk were books filled with uses of gronkle iron, this ranged from dragon proof gloves all the way to reinforced locks for containers.

She sat down and started with his smallest one. Her interest had been more than piqued by the designs for weapons, and anything that was remotely axe like would be perfect for her.

As she looked through the book, she tried desperately not to touch the lead sketches for fear of him discovering her snooping and him been angry. But these were so fascinating the first book was full of drawings of islands that she'd never seen, and many pictures of Toothless.

The second book was slightly larger and titled 'weapons In can actually use.' As she started on the first page it was a suit of leather armour in a pure black, with little red makings and what looked like many pockets, the layer underneath looked like wool of some kind.

Next to it were even more designs of that wings unit she'd seen before, then the pages went onto this awesome looking bow that used two strings instead of one, and used his 'aloominoom' instead of wood which apparently was more flexible and created a much more powerful snap, she looked at the small wheels that would fit into the top and bottom and she saw more drawings of it being fired. She flicked through it again and it came to some kind of arrow that was made of gronkle iron and had razor cuts into the tip that would allow it to embed itself in targets, others that hollow points that would allow blood to flow out.

She was so distracted by the books she didn't hear Toothless and Hiccup land and Hiccup walk in.

He froze, the girl of his dreams was sitting in the sunrise with the Rays flowing into her hair. Her nose was buried in one of his books. He ignored the violation of his privacy and sat down quietly to watch her.

"These are amazing." She muttered aloud picking it up and walking over to his kitchenette. "Can you imagine if we implemented some of these into the edges and Berks defences, Stoick would… He'd probably give Hiccup some kind of…"

She turned the page and was looking at something she'd never seen before, they looked a handheld catapult of some kind, although the looked like a cannon of some kind. But it was impossible to build a handheld cannon, wasn't it?

As she began to pour of the designs she began to notice what they were, they were mini cannons. Apparently you had to fill it with a substance called 'grey powder' and load a small piece of gronkle iron and then flick a switch to create a spark and it would propel the metal at a target.

"This changes everything, the kind of damage this could do to Berks enemies, if we trained people with these." She mused aloud. "These could kill outcasts in under a second."

She turned the page and saw pictures of swords, that used nightmare gel as a fuel and would create fire. And then an axe that looked so ornate that it would be something Harold Bluetooth would have.

And then she found something else, directly in the back of his book. It was a small block of wood with what looked like hundreds of cogs in it, the sketches depicted it attaching to a turret or a crossbow and it seemed to make it move to follow a target and then fire as it moved.

"Why doesn't he show these to Stoick…" She turned round and was face to face with a calm looking Hiccup.

"I don't show these to Stoick because, they are almost five years old." He smiled, trying not to laugh.

"What? You were designing these when you were 15!" She looked at him shocked. "Why didn't you show these to your dad, we'd have crushed the dragons…"

"That's why." Hiccup took it away from her and she handed it to him with a confused look on her face.

"Astrid, look at the pistols for crying out loud. Can you imagine what would have happened at dragon island three years ago if Stoick had seen them?" He started "If he'd have listened anyway."

"Yeah, that massive dragon would have been destroyed and you wouldn't have lost your leg." She said, "Hiccup don't you see, these would allow us too…"

"Astrid, if every Viking on Berk had one of these and used it we'd have killed each other, we're Vikings." He continued, putting the book away. "Add that to the dragon raids, we'd have destroyed every species of dragons in existence in a matter of weeks."

"But Hiccup, these were good things. And if we used them now… We'd be able to crush Viggo."

"And then what, we destroy Viggo take the dragon eye and then what? It's only going to be a matter of time before someone stronger than us takes it by numbers, or by force." Hiccup asked.

"But we'd win." She spoke up.

"No, it wouldn't be a win would it."

"Explain how, us breaking in there armed to the teeth with these pistols wouldn't be a victory?"

"Okay if we destroyed the dragons three years ago with these weapons we'd kill an entire species. If we used them now, not only would we give the survivors. Because it doesn't matter how many we kill there will be survivors valuable knowledge of what we can do and then they'll send more and more, more better trained, better armed men. Viggo can't be acting alone Astrid." Hiccup shoved it in a drawer. "And if we had used this against the dragons what would we have become, we'd have brutalised an entire kingdom of animals."

"But if we went to war, all of the tribes in the archipelago would be our ally?" He shook his head.

"Astrid, do you know why the tribes respect my father?" She shook her head "He's portrayed as 'Stoick the vast.' But there are tens of tribes that have almost ten times as many people as us. They would get jealous of the technology and attack us, killing us all and taking the designs for themselves."

"But Hiccup…"

"Astrid, they would only lead to trouble. And with everyone we love dead."

"So your going to destroy them?"

"I've wanted to for years, but I keep thinking we're going to need them."

"Why…" Astrid collapsed on his couch clutching her head "Why did we drink so much?"

"No idea milady." He went and got a cup of water for her.

"What on earth happened last night?" She drank greedily "Why am I in your house?"

"It's kind of embarrassing." He smiled at her sitting down next to her. "You practically stripped all your clothes off in front of me, told me you liked me and then fell asleep after trying to get me to have sex with you."

The loud echoing of the word 'what!' Could be heard from the other side of the island, along with Hiccups gasp and wince in pain as her fist connected with his shoulder.

"Have you told anyone?" She looked devil eyes at him, almost like an enraged monstrous nightmare that had been denied lunch for a week.

"No Astrid." He responded rubbing his arm.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry I did that." She looked at him and her face looked almost apologetic. She gestured to his arm "I thought you'd…"

"Oh my Freya no." He responded quickly.

"Thank you." She smiled and they held hands. The sunlight almost seemed to be igniting her hair.

"Astrid when you were drunk you told me you… Liked me." He asked, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Well it's true." She shrugged, mirroring his actions. "I don't kiss just anyone, you know."

"Could we you… Know." He began, but it got caught in his throat.

"Hiccup, I like you but…" Hiccup prepared himself to bed let down. "We can't let anyone else know, it needs to be between us."

Hiccup felt his heart begin to race, and her other hand went to his waist…

"That makes sense." He replied, feeling her movement.

"Good." She smirked as he jumped at her touch "This might too." He felt her press her lips to his and it was ten, twelve, one hundred times better than last night and he felt his eyes drift closed as her hands roamed to his belt.

Her hand just rested there, it didn't move and Hiccup relaxed.

He liked been kissed by Astrid, it had this mind breaking electricity to it and she liked to feel him.

He thought he was going to melt, he hoped she would stop before he got an erection.

She disengaged his lips and smirked at him, pinned against the couch by her.

"Hiccup was that better than the first?" She bit his nose and Hiccup moaned, as her hand went under his shirt and touched his side.

"Get your clothes off milady." He instinctively said and blushed bright red.

"Why?!" She smirked blushing too. "Do you want me Hiccup?" The teasing look all over her face and in her eyes made him hard

"That came out wrong, I didn't mean it like that…" He tried to backtrack.

"Hiccup." She began.

"Yes." He responded.

"Shut up." She came even closer. "Let's do something we're going to remember."


	3. Chapter 3

"Astrid, are you still drunk?" Hiccup was being pushed back on the sofa by her.

"My headaches gone and I don't feel sick anymore." She replied "Hiccup, I want this. I want you." Her hands travelled under his shirt, and she gasped when she felt the lean muscles underneath, she didn't believe he even had muscles. The boy she used to know never had muscles, at least not ones she knew of. She wasn't exactly familiar with thirteen year old Hiccups muscles.

"Oh my gods, you have muscles." She smiled down at the boy beneath her, her spectacular blonde hair a mess. The basic braids she had, had somehow come undone.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, looking up at her. Trying to judge what she was doing, and whether he liked it.

"Kind of." She shrugged, and moved her hands up. 'Oh wow, this is so much better than that portrait of him. The reality is so much better than the fantasy.'

"Astrid what are you doing?" She snapped out of it, she hadn't realised how long she'd been massaging the tops of his neck.

"Sorry what?" She looked down to see her boyfriend bright red, and sweating from head to toe.

"Hiccup are you sensitive?" She whispered in his ear and the teasing tone she used made him gasp. He had no idea why he reacted like that to her tantalising words.

"Yes, maybe. I'm sorry I've never done this kind of stuff before." He shrugged sitting up, she sat up with him and sighed.

"Hiccup, neither of us have ever done anything like this."

"I know but I'm… rather self conscious." He looked at her and she smiled back at him.

"Hiccup, you don't need to be. There's nothing to be ashamed of about you, you're amazing." He felt her put both her hands around one of his and stroke the muscles just above his thumb.

"Astrid, I… Haven't been the most popular person on Berk over the years. Before Toothless came along I would sit in my back room of Gobbers workshop during the day inventing things which everyone deemed pointless or stupid. And quite often they did more damage than the twins did or if there needed repair work to be done I would fix weapons. No one showed me any attention or barely aknowledged my presence up until I got good at dragon training and then I was almost a celebrity." He stood up and walked over to his bed before sitting down.

"Hiccup, you do realise that the reason we didn't talk to you was because every single one of us has been conditioned since birth to be the best and to fight and kill, even if that means trampling on one another to get to the top. Now everything's changed we work together, well kind of there's the occasional disruption but we handle it." She sat down next to him as they admired the early morning sky together.

"Not everything, I can't keep control of the twins, Snotlout never does as I tell him to…" He trailed off as Astrid smiled and shook her head.

"Hiccup, look at your dad and Spitelout. Particularly with that island fiasco which almost ended in all four of you getting killed." She replied, "And the twins, they practically exist to destroy things. You just need to use it in a good way. I know Tuffnut's obsession with a chicken is weird but it's just like he was with that mace. They are going to act like children so just leave them be."

"And then there's you." Hiccup finished.

"Me? What have I done!?" She stood up and looked at him angrily. She did not expect him to say anything to her, she was trying to be comforting and nice to the man she liked.

"Astrid, don't you think it's a little weird? Suddenly after everyone ignoring me for thirteen years the minute I save the village from a dragon that could kill us all, you kiss me in front of everyone." He continued, while she got more and more agitated. "That followed by me throwing away an opportunity to prove myself to my father, which you seemed to find attractive and then…"

"Hiccup I'm leaving." She stormed out, and he shot after her.

"Astrid, I'm not trying to hurt you." He chased her down the stairs while she put on her boots.

"You just did!" She shouted, her face red with anger. "Hiccup I am not that sort of girl! If you respect or know me at all why on earth would you ask me that! Your bloody lucky I don't tear off your other leg."

"Well tell me why then, I just want to know why after being practically ignored for years everyone wanted to know me! Was it because I have one of the strongest dragons in existence as my best friend! Why!?" He responded in kind. "Astrid, I was alone for thirteen years. No-one bothered to say a word to me! I would be shunned and treated like an outcast by my own father."

"Hiccup things weren't that bad, you know they weren't." She pulled on her skirt.

"How do you know!" He shouted. "Were you there when I would run into the woods as young as nine and cry for literally hours, because of something Snotlout had said or done, or some cruel prank that the twins had pulled on me!"

"Hiccup I didn't know that." She closed her eyes "I'm sorry for what happened, but we can't change the past."

"I know we can't, why do you think I'm here on this island with all of you." He shrugged. "But just tell me, why did you fall in love with me Astrid? What was it that happened?"

"Hiccup. This is a long story." She sat down on his couch again, and he sat down next to her.

"I've got all morning."

"Fine then." She responded "When I saw you getting good in dragon training I was jealous and I wanted to know why you were getting so good, how you knew so much."

"You can keep going." He sat back, she cast him a filthy look.

"Sorry, please continue."

"Anyway, at first when I met Toothless there was two things on my mind, well maybe three. Has Hiccup gone insane…"

"Charming." He muttered. "You thought I was crazy."

"Hiccup, I'm opening my heart to you here. You could at least try to listen." She responded.

"I'm sorry, but you tackled me and then tried to throw an axe at my best friend."

"Just let me explain, judge me afterwards." She responded. "

"Two, This dragon is highly dangerous and I need to protect me and Hiccup from this thing. An finally I need to tell Stoick that there's a night fury on the island, to protect the tribe." She explained. "That was my initial reaction."

A loud squawk was heard from outside, this was usually the time Stormfly and Astrid would go out on patrol and the Nadder had just finished a delicious banquet of flame grilled chicken. A practice of which Tuffnut & his chicken did not approve of.

"After you kidnapped me I was pissed, I was afraid of heights and I was stuck on a branch dangling over a cove several hundred meters in the air, trying to deal with a boy I hated for being better than me and a dragon which I thought could kill almost everyone on the island with little to no resistance." She continued ignoring the noise. "I wasn't until we got above the clouds that something changed I started to feel this unexplainable sense of calmness and freedom."

"It does that to you, Fishlegs says its something to do with something called oxygen."

"Anyway, I just felt so calm and relaxed and then I felt something that was so alien to me. I didn't understand it at first but I couldn't stop it. It just told me to be as close to this boy as possible and that's what I did."

Her eyes had changed from that of anger, to that of sadness.

"I felt a deep regret, at least that's what I thought it was at the time. I just wanted to say sorry in the only way I knew how which was through actions." Her eyes were red, and Hiccup was surprised and a little bit ashamed for pushing Astrid.

"What did you regret?" He asked, passing her a folded bit of cloth.

"Overlooking you, I felt that the most important and amazing person I had ever known was in front of me. Before I saw life as a means to an end, I would fight to see the next day, create a legacy that my uncle and parents would be proud of. I would kill as many dragons as I could, I would make them proud of the warrior that I had become." She continued blowing her nose. "When we were flying together for that first time, I felt this whole new meaning to my life. I didn't want to just be the best warrior on Berk I wanted more out of life, I wanted to be happy and most importantly I wanted to know that my life meant something to those around me, I didn't want to die on the battlefield and be cast away on a boat as my corpse burned. I wanted to make people happy, well actually one person. You."

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because of why you showed me, you showed me that I was more than just a warrior. I could feel emotions and when was up there I felt guilty, then elated and finally quite numb." She rubbed the sides of her nose and wiped her eyes. "I felt guilty because I had misjudged the most amazing person on the island, I had treated him like an idiot and all he did was give me the respect I so wanted from everyone. I wanted to apologise to you, but I was too proud."

"Astrid, what you've done with me is apology enough." He smiled.

"But there was more. Then I felt you for who you really are, your smart, loyal, loving and you use your brain to outsmart almost every opponent you've come into contact with." She smiled at him through blearily eyes and held each other's hand. "When we landed after seeing the nest, I began to feel things. And the final straw was watching you refuse to sell out Toothless. It was this overbearing determination to overcome a challenge so formidable it made Stoick look like a boy with a little wooden mallet. Ending a war between two species is something that doesn't happen, well. Ever."

"So when I woke up from almost losing my leg? What was that about?"

"That was me, a real person and I just wanted you to know how much I cared about you, and an extreme amount of relief that you hadn't died or been too seriously maimed. This magnificent person who had changed my perspective on life forever, had made me feel like I was more than a warrior and that I could have thoughts of my own and I didn't feel like I didn't need to fight to see the next day. I could enjoy each day I had and I wanted you to know how important a person you were to me. That's what that kiss was about." She looked at him, he showed not even a trace of anger, but more of a calm acceptance and a happy smile.

"Astrid, I don't know what to say, I really don't." He spoke finally.

"Hiccup, you're absolutely everything to me. I dare not imagine a world without you in it because if I did I would probably be dead by now, something would have got me eventually wether it be an outcast of a dragon or something." He put his arms around her and she stopped crying and she smiled back at him and continued. "Everything since has been me trying to repay you in the best way I know how. I love you Hiccup at least I think I do, your absolutely amazing you turned my world upside down and made me the happiest person on Berk as you do every single day."

"Astrid, come with me." He kissed her forehead, and he mounted Toothless, she slid on behind him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they took off.

* * *

"Somewhere where we can be alone…"

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid flew for hours, they didn't even look back at the edge as mid morning happened, they just flew.

"Hiccup my back hurts." She complained standing up as Toothless slowed down. She looked down expecting to see sea stacks or rocks of some kind. "Hiccup where are we? The water isn't the same colour as normal it is really light blue, its almost the same colour of stormflys scales?"

"Astrid, do you remember my first exploration trip and I was away for almost a month." He looked down, almost scanning the sea for something.

"That was over a year ago, your father had us searching for literally weeks." She stretched and her back clicked back into place. "I was worried sick, why?"

"Me and Toothless had been flying for almost a week, I stopped in serval towns and a couple of cities for supplies before I came across an island. It was about midnight I think and I fell asleep as soon as I landed. When I awoke I thought I had died and gone to Valhalla. The whole island was completely deserted, save for a few gronkles that were using a cave in the north as a nest and a few nadder said in the west. But the whole island was covered in a light green grass, and the rocks all had small traces of gold powder along with a mine full to the brim with marble."

"So what you discovered a nice island? Where were you gone for two months?" She sat down behind him.

"Me and Toothless built this…" She gasped as the island came into view, the white clouds parted to reveal an island.

The island was significantly smaller than the edge, it didn't have as much land mass for one, and the hills weren't quite as deep and it definitely wasn't the same shape. Although it would support a small population. The island was the brightest shade of green Astrid had ever seen, the normal dark green of the Nordic grass had completely disappeared and was instead replaced by an almost emerald green, the water surrounding it was almost cyan in colour as was the waterfalls that covered the island along with a few rivers and creeks that flowed through the greenery and white sandy beaches. Atop one of the hills just off a small cove that had a marble stairwell leading down into it was what appeared to be a house made of marble and wood. To the north of the island was a small cluster of mountains that had rivers that lead to the waterfall that filled a small pond in a small cove. The cove was populated with more marble huts, and one that seemed to resemble a small forge. The weather was boiling, it was so hot it made you want to strip all your clothes off and jump right into the warm sea and swim around for literally hours before collapsing on the white sand and dozing off in the beautiful sun.

"Hiccup, this place is beautiful!" As the landed Astrid dismounted quickly and looked around, they were in a beautiful little meadow on the south west of the island she had never seen anything like this.

"Go on bud." Toothless practically ran off similar to a cat into the grass and began to roll around in it, biting at the small insects that dared to near such a big creature. Eventually it seemed to turn into a game for him.

"It's been a secret for quite a while, it's also many miles away. The water is a whole different colour so hopefully there is no one we know in these waters…"

Astrid couldn't help herself, she was in paradise. And she needed to show some love to her special someone, and that special someone had taken her to their own little corner of Valhalla and she was concerned about leaving the edge undefended but she sighed and relaxed letting all of the tension dissipate from her muscles and her face.

She grabbed hold of him and shoved her tongue down his throat causing a surprised gasp to escape from his mouth as her tongue violated his mouth. He felt his legs give way as she straddled his hips from above him and continued kissing him, he felt all of his emotional barriers collapse and he joined in with the same amount of vigour. He wanted her, he wanted to be with her forever.

He wanted so many other things as well, he wanted to get inside her and just bury himself and never leave.

"That was amazing." The said together at the same time and then laughed and she got off of him and they sat next to each other.

He got up, still holding her and said "Milady, come on let me show you the cove."

"Okay babe." She pecked his lips, the little jump of adrenaline that he felt he wrote off as just something that happened when Astrid was near to him."

They walked together hand in hand for about ten minutes until they saw it.

"Hiccup, how long did this take to make?" It was like a small village, there was a house for him, what appeared to be a bath house that looked decidedly Roman, a small forge and a big place for Toothless to sleep.

"About a month, The dragons on the island helped me make it." He shrugged, "I bought chisels and everything else from villages. The rest of it was build by hand."

"Hiccup, why did you keep this a secret?" She asked, still smiling.

"I kept it a secret because my father would want to use it as an outpost like the edge. I like to think of it more of a holiday destination." He shrugged, pushing into the hut. Astrid followed him, smiling to herself, this whole island was like a slice of Valhalla on Midguard and she definitely wanted to have many fun times here.

"But Hiccup, we can't stay?" She smiled, her mind becoming less innocent by the second. "It's not possible."

"Why not? It's just for a few days or maybe a week or two?" He looked downcast, then he noticed the look in Astrids eyes.

* * *

This is the M-rated section, folks if you aren't ready for smut please turn back now. Or don't...

* * *

"Well firstly Hiccup, I don't have any spare clothes." She smirked coming closer "And I don't think you'd like me strutting around here completely naked, now would you?"

"I… Wouldn't… Mind." Hiccup couldn't believe what he just said,why did he say that.

"But babe, wouldn't you get sick of it." She licked her lips, she was very thirsty and the man in front of her looked like a lake of fresh water that she desperately wanted to suck dry in more ways than one.

"No." He answered again, the feeling of what could only be described as lust flowing back through him.

"Are you sure? It might be too much… Hiccup!" She was surprised when Hiccup grabbed her top and tried to pull it off.

"Feeling a little horny babe?" She ground down against him feeling his hardness against her waist, her skirt long since lost. He let go of her top the rush far too much for him to remain holding on to her.

"Oh gods." He gasped, Astrid was certainly more confident than he was, and he loved it.

"Okay, wow maybe a lot hornier than I expected." She put her hands underneath his tunic and stroked his chest, playing with fine hairs on his chest. While she peppered his neck with kisses his hands went into her leggings and tried to get at her underwear.

They tripped over onto his bed, and both fell back with her lying on top of him and giggling to herself.

"Hiccup, you can touch me you know." She giggled in his ear "I'm all yours."

"I'm kinda nervous to be honest." He grinned up at her.

"I know, I am too babe." They sat up on his incredibly soft bed and looked at each other.

"Hiccup, you know we don't have to do this." She put her hand on his chest, and smiled at him. She freed the remainder of her hair and let it flow around her neck and down to just above her breasts and just touching the middle of her back.

Hiccup stared transfixed at her, her hair freed from her braid made him want to grab hold of her and do some very dirty things to the girl, things he struggled to imagine without wanting to... (I'll leave that to your imagination readers!)

"Astrid, I... Don't want to stop." He tried to stop staring at her, but he was drawn to her she was like a magnet and he was a pile of iron filings.

The imagery in front of his eyes was absolutely perfect, a true depiction of feminine beauty she was smirking at him her hair flowing all around her. The interior of his secret island complimented the green of the grass, and the teal of the sky matched her eyes. Her eyes alone were like the ocean around them on this secret island a ultramarine cascade of something Hiccup couldn't quite wrap his head around but he adored it all the same, however the look on her face, complimented by the wondrous and the 'I want to fuck you. Do you want to fuck me?' look in her eyes showed a complete picture of how Astrid was feeling.

Astrid was feeling, very, very flirty (and if she was honest with herself a little aroused) and she wanted her cute yet quite lean, funny and clever boyfriend to show some kind of reciprocation to her advances. Maybe Hiccup worked better when he was the one in control, maybe she could try being the less dominant one.

"Hiccup, you don't need to stare you know." she smiled moving closer. "I want you to touch me, I desire your fingers on me."

"Astrid, I don't know if this is the right time. We're only young..." He began, but he was silenced by the screaming of his hormones, the satisfaction of his thirst for Astrid finally coming to fruition and the very willing young dragon rider in front of him.

"Hiccup, We're hundreds of miles away from civilization, there is no reason for us to be ashamed of feeling sexual attraction to each other." She whispered, and Hiccup was on cloud nine. Apparently Hiccup enjoyed being teased by her. This was something she was going to exploit, she didn't quite know how yet... But she knew more about sex than she dared admit. And it had nothing to do with her own fevered fantasies.

"Well as long as its not the act itself." He responded, and Astrid's heart began to sing. He wanted it too!

"How do you want to start then?" She said, so very quietly her voice sinking down to just above a whisper she wanted this to be as erotic as possible. Clearly she was going to have to lead as her boyfriend was far to entranced by her.

"I don't know, I want to make you feel good." He said to her, his voice saying the same volume.

"How about we take off our clothes and see how we feel?" She whispered.

* * *

 **A/N:** The new chapter should be out in a couple of hours.

Bet a lot of you are really getting into this huh? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the second-to-last chapter in this fic. Firstly I would like to answer some reviews:

G (a guest user:) Thank you for taking the time to review my work, have you ever heard of fanfiction? I can create an entire plot, characters and whatever else I want in the universe as long as I use the main parts of the original. I made Hiccup thirteen in all of my Fics because I choose too, and in my perspective he looks thirteen in the first film, fourteen & fifteen in riders and defenders of Berk, sixteen and almost seventeen in race to the edge and twenty in the second film. I don't have to follow what the writers are telling us, that is the beauty of creativity and why we write fanfiction in the first place 'to unleash our creativity', if I change a characters age because I want to it's not because 'ur messed up' it's because it's creative expression and unless someone can come up with a convincing argument as to why he is 15 instead of 13 then that's how it will remain.

Unknown654: In this fic, Astrid has a very perverted streak towards the boy she has a crush on (Hiccup in this case.) this could be that she researched it through books or she has fantasised about this more than she should...this was an addition I made to her personality because it suits the age rating of the fic and I think it makes the character of Astrid a lot more realistic as to how a teenage girl might react to her boyfriend, in particular if you look at the chemistry between them which is displayed throughout the television shows and the second film this is purely a decision I made.

* * *

Without further ado… Here is chapter 4!

"Astrid, I don't want to stare at you." Hiccup was covering his eyes with both his hands as Astrid flung her top off.

"Hiccup, I want you to." She smirked at him, he was sitting there underneath her while she stared at the dragon trainer who she was straddling.

"But don't you think it's kind of wrong for us to be doing this? I only just told you I liked you." Hiccup lay there trying to delay the inevitable.

"No, I don't think it's wrong." She shrugged "Hiccup I like you and I want to do something intimate with you. If not sex then, something fun."

"But…" Hiccup began.

"Hiccup, I'm sick of this. I've kissed you three times over the course of our lives." She sat up. "It's pretty obvious that I want to have sex with you. We're on an island miles from anywhere, isn't this the perfect time for something like this?"

"Astrid, that's not all it is to me?"

"Well what is it!" She shouted "Hiccup, I just like you and I want to touch you intimately! What is difficult about this to you!"

"Astrid, it's not just going to be us fooling around. At least not to me." He gave up and told her "Astrid I'm in love with you, and I have been for years. I don't want to do something we'll regret and I don't want to hurt you."

"Hiccup, if your in love with me what's the problem? I'm not wearing a top and your not even hard?"

"Astrid, I don't want to stare at you…" He repeated, turning around and covering his eyes.

"No Hiccup, I want you to." She grabbed his hand, and pulled down her breast bindings.

"Astrid, this isn't…" Hiccup looked down and he was lying on the bed with a half naked Astrid on top of him, her bountiful breasts with pink perky nipples erect with the eroticism of the moment and the coldness of the night.

Hiccup felt something he didn't think he would feel, an absolute all consuming feeling of lust surged through him and his instinct to protect Astrid completely disappeared. He wanted to shove himself deep inside her and never stop making her feel so good and he couldn't wait for her to do the same to him.

"Oh." She smiled "See, if you just looked…" Astrid was interrupted by Hiccup reaching up and cupping her right warm breast, his pupils blown in absolute lust.

"Hiccup, that's nice!" She gasped as his cool fingers touched her nipple. "Do more of that?"

"Astrid, I don't want to be to rough." His hands were so soft and caring on her breasts, it made her weak at the knees that despite the fact he was only touching her intimately for the first time and that he was still being his caring self. Yet he was finally giving her the attention she wanted.

"Hiccup, your doing good." She smiled, "they're nice and cool."

"Astrid, what happens if I use my mouth? I kind of want to lick them." He blushed a shade of red darker than Hookfang when he set himself alight.

She giggled, and they sat up. His hands touching her naked breasts and hers on his stomach.

"Hiccup, I'm not going to stop you." She whispered in his ear, he felt ten times harder just hearing her sultry tone "Lick away lover."

Hiccup very quietly gasped, hoping that Astrid didn't feel him react.

She did, he was as hard as a brick and seemed to be enjoying touching her intimately.

"Hiccup are you hard?" She asked him.

"No." He instinctively lied, she'd think so many things…

She pinned him against the wall as they both sat on his bed and began to grind very slowly, but very hard into his groin, his mouth trying desperately to stay in her breasts and he began to moan and gasp as she practically fucked his cock through his leggings.

"Hiccup, I can tell when your lying." She whispered in his ear as she began to kiss him from above him. "I consider it a compliment that you get nice and aroused over just me saying something in a way that makes you squirm."

She kept going, a little bit more tender. She was grinding against him, her hands were all over his neck and they were playing with his hair. She was kissing his face off, Hiccups hands were on her breasts and Hiccup thought he was in paradise.

He stopped just for a second just to get his breath back. However Astrid didn't stop, in fact she moved even slower as she ground her hips against his.

"Astrid can we stop for a second?" He asked, feeling too good.

"No." She smirked, and continued. "I'm enjoying this, I like feeling you writhing underneath me."

"Astrid we really need to stop?" He tried to get up and she let him up reluctantly.

"Astrid, I've never..." He began.

"Hiccup, neither of us have." She shrugged.

"No, I've never masturbated." He finished "I get hard occasionally but I just wait for it to go down."

She laughed "Really, you've never…" She continued, finding the pridicament he was in particularly hilarious. "You're lying, your sixteen for Thor's sake!"

He wasn't laughing, and he was covered from head to toe in a red, beetroot like blush.

"Astrid, I can't. I don't usually have time alone, and when I do I'm asleep or working." He shrugged, and slumped back while she lay down next to him.

She smiled and gently kissed the side of his neck.

"Hiccup, Do you want to know how it feels?" She whispered sexily in his ear and moved her hand into his pants; where she was greeted by the rock hard penis she had fantasised about she could feel his excitement through it, the gentle pulsing of blood flowing through veins made her smile. This was exactly how it was supposed to feel, apparently. Astrid had no clue herself, she'd done some rather embarrassing research about it and overheard explicit conversations but she had no experience with a mans body. Just as Hiccup was surprised at the sudden jolt of pleasure she was overwhelmed, and then enthralled by how hot it was inside his boxers. She brushed down the magnificent shaft and gently cupped his warm, unashamedly furry testicles, she liked playing with these. She didn't know why but she defiantly did and she just held onto them very gently and ran her thumb, oh so tenderly over the veins in his lower prides.

She wanted to put her other hand in there.

And she did. With two hands in there she could rake her small but there nails through his pubic hair, it was so course to her it was a perfect contrast to the hot, moist and sensitive parts of his nether regions.

She was having a wonderful time of exploring his genitals with her hands, she could smell him too. She could smell this almost forest like smell on his shoulders and the look of desperate lust on his face.

"Oh, yessss." He moaned, as Astrid looked down she watched him swell, she rubbed her hands up and took one out which she rested on his stomach.

"Do you like it babe?" She whispered, she already knew the answer but so far Hiccup seemed to react well to teasing or maybe complimenting words, so she thought a rhetorical question might spice things up.

"Yes!" He let out a loud gasp, something Astrid swallowed by kissing him mid-gasp. This caused Hiccup to jump.

"Astrid stop." He said.

Her hands stopped moving, but they just stayed there in his pants feeling his warmth.

"Can I do the same thing to you?" He asked, and she chuckled.

"Do you have any idea how to do it?" She replied. "I don't want you to do something that will hurt, there's loads of sensitive bits."

"I know, at least I think I do." He shrugged, he put one of his hands tentatively in her pants. He completely missed her panties and instead started to stroke her thighs.

She laughed and then smiled.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked from beside her, she winced as his nails dug into her thigh. "Sorry, I'm not good at this."

"Hiccup, I'll take my leggings off." She sat up and pulled them off, revealing her white underwear. And Hiccups eyes almost snapped at the clearly wet part, even if he had no idea what he was doing she was very horny.

"Better." She sighed. "Now Hiccup, just put your hand inside."

Hiccups hand slid inside, and began to try to poke at the part he though was her labia. He instead was poking her in the bone above, he wasn't even anywhere near her clit.

Astrid closed her eyes, and put her hand behind his.

"Here, let me guide you." She whispered.

She gently manoeuvred his hand until he was stroking just the outside of her labia with his fingers.

"Astrid, your completely soaked." He observed, trying to move his fingers.

"I've been like that for a while, it's not anything bad." She shrugged. "Don't move your hand yet."

"Why?" He asked, trying to reach the mythical clit just at the top.

"Hiccup, I want you to put your fingers in me. But they need to be wet first so I don't bleed." She responded "Learned that one the hard way."

"What about your…" He broke off, he didn't want to say the next bit out of embarrassment.

"What the little bundle of nerves?" She gently enticed his other hand inside and showed him how to stroke her clit. "Hiccup, don't be embarrassed it's called a clitoris."

He gently forced two of his fingers inside her, and she let out one loud, pleasured moan. He pulled them out quickly thinking he might of hurt her.

"Are you okay milady?" He was stroking the outside.

"Yes." She grabbed his hand and shoved the two fingers back inside. "Don't stop babe, your getting better."

I presume if you are still reading that you are enjoying this. I'll upload the final chapter soon, so keep your underwear on!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for your patience, here is the second to last chapter of Hiccstrid Drunken Delights.

On with the smutty goodness for us all to enjoy :)

If you would like a one shot drop me a PM :) I have plenty more ideas.

* * *

Astrid was in absolute paradise, Hiccup by far was a quick learner his fingers slipped so naturally into her that they seemed almost perfect. Each time he flicked his fingertips over that point deep inside she let out a cute little gasp which left the nervous boy above her with a deep red blush.

"Hiccup, keep going babe." She looked at him in the eyes, she pulled one of her hands which she had bunched up in her hair down and pushed his hand deeper inside. She wanted too feel all of it.

"Astrid you're very wet." He said, not stopping although he'd been doing this for quite a while and his fingers were getting cramped. They were covered in juices, and hiccup could smell an almost vanilla like smell coming from Astrid, he kind of wanted to… No that would be disgusting.

"You okay?" She asked sitting up with him next to her.

"Yeah." He sighed, removing his long fingers and wiping them on his shirt. "They were getting cramped."

"Were they?" She said kissing his neck, and toying with that delicious collarbone which she desperately wanted to bite down on. She let it run between her teeth and Hiccup let out a gasp,"well maybe it's my turn."

"What?" He asked, looking down at her staring at his dick as it stood in a state of full of arousal, almost begging for her attention.

"It's your turn Hiccup." She smiled, coming incredibly close leaving a wet patch on his leg.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to get a kiss from her. She backed off, not meeting his lips.

"You were so good to me just now." She whispered saucily in his right ear and letting her tongue graze his earlobe. "I loved riding your fingers babe, They got me so close and

want to do it again. But first I think you deserve a thank you gift."

"Are you going to do the same thing to me?" He asked her, as she smirked at him stroking the fine hair on his stomach.

"Well that depends." She smirked pushing him downwards gently and straddling him letting her wet cunt glide all over his cock. Her warm juices covered him, the sexy thoughts filled his brain and Hiccup had the sudden urge to touch himself.

"Are you going to touch me?" He asked half aroused beyond belief and confused mostly.

"No." She kissed his chest. "I'm going to ruin you." She but him and he moaned, it felt strangely good and he gasped as she let the skin rejoin his body.

"I'm going to destroy your mind." She ran both her hands up his neck and Hiccup began to act instinctively, stopping himself from thinking about this too much.

"I'm going to make you cum." She whispered to him paying specific attention to his jaw and letting her tongue come out and lick it.

"I'm going to make you beg for it again, and again Hiccup." She licked his chest, he tasted good and she wanted too see what he tasted like lower. "I'm going to make you addicted to me." She giggled to herself, this was nothing like her usually. But she felt this almost primal instinct pushing her forward.

Then something clicked in Hiccups brain. He didn't want her hands on him. Suddenly the scent of vanilla was too much to bear.

He had to have it.

He had to taste it.

He wanted to eat it.

Astrid had never seen Hiccup do this, he was frozen for a few seconds then he flipped them, with Astrid on her back. Her entire naked body exposed to him and her extremely wet vagina close to his raging cock.

"Hiccup?!" She gasped underneath him as he suddenly took one of her nipples in his mouth. "I want…"

"I want to lick you Astrid." He said, kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts in his hands. "I'm going to devour your soaked pussy and make you cum for me, and once I'm done I'm going to make you beg for it again… And again."

Astrid was surprised, aroused and extremely pleased to hear her boyfriends dirty words sprouting in her ear.

"Well you better get to work then lover." She smiled underneath him.

"I will, but first." He hesitated for a second and stared at her warm breasts. "I would like to give milady the attention she deserves."

"Oh…please." She gasped, as his fingers griped her right breast and he slid his fingers back in. "I… Want it." She slid down his fingers, her juices leaking out of her tight, hot centre.

"I'm glad you want it you bad girl." He put one hand on her back and moved it slowly down and gently squeezed her ass. She moaned and thrusted up his fingers which he curved and flicked her G-Spot.

"PLEASE!" She begged. She was so close, she was teetering on the edge ready to be thrown off and scream down the cliff face.

"You going to cum milady?" He whispered in her ear.

The words he chose did it for her and she let out an almost animalistic scream as she finally found release all over his fingers. Her nails dug into his bed and she squirted all over his hands, the almost insatiable lust satisfied she lay back and enjoyed the first of many orgasms with her partner.

"Oh… Thor… Babe." She looked up to see him down by her pussy "Babe… You don't need too."

"Astrid, I never realised how good you taste." He licked his lips in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Astrid felt like she was on cloud nine, she was still leaking out her sweet release while the brown hair of her boyfriend bobbed between her gorgeous thighs desperately eating her to another one.

She threw her head back and moaned at the feeling shooting through almost every synapse in her body, electrifying every cell and sending her heart into overdrive.

"Feel good?" He asked, his nose buried in the pretty thatch of blonde pubes just above her ravished pussy.

"Don't stop." She moaned. "Please."

"I didn't want to." Hiccup smiled letting his tongue lash her clit with thin strokes. "But now that you mention it…"

He laughed into her pussy as one of her hands pushed him down. He pushed back to whisper to her soaked thighs.

"I love you Miss Astrid Hofferson." He licked her clit again and she moaned, quite audibly into the air. "I want nothing more than to spend every waking moment with you."

She lay back and listened to his declarations of adorative love and passion while he made love to her pussy with his mouth. She was in definite paradise.

Then it hit her, like a meteor strike from Vallhalla and like a howling wolf seeing the full moon she let out a howl herself as her lover flung her over the edge for the second time she didn't have the energy to warn him as she couldn't help it. She kinda wanted to see his handsome face decorated in her orgasm.

She was completely exhausted after her orgasms that she practically fainted from exhaustion. The pleasure she had received practically overloaded her and fried her from the inside out. Astrid fell asleep next to her lover as he pulled her into an embrace and they fell asleep together.

Hiccup was still hard though, but that could be rectified later.

Oh I am such a tease ;)

Hiccup gets his one in the next I promise ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccstrid Drunken delights

A/N: Hello Everyone, welcome to the conclusion to Hiccstrid Drunken delights. I wanted to finish my attempt at erotic fanfiction so here it is.

Astrid awoke first the sunlight streaming through the windows of their island her pillow for the night, the toned chest of the boy she was currently very much in love with was breathing gently as he was still deep down in dreamland.

It wasn't quite until she looked up at the hills to the southeast did she realise the extent of her nudity and the fact that the only piece of clothes between them was his underwear, made her feel rather exposed.

"Well I don't think we went too far." She smiled at the sleeping boy who's hair was a ransacked mess, hopefully not from her. "He did say he loved me though." She had to stop herself from stroking his neck and kissing him awake. 'Since when did I become so girly' so she just lay there watching her lover sleep, listening to his breathing like it was a sweet melody.

Hiccup was completely asleep, his dreams were not all that innocent though…

" _Oh Astrid." He let out a soft groan as he felt her touch him on his hip, right in a sensitive spot and it sent an electrical shock up his spinal cord._

" _Hey Hiccup." The feather light touch moved up to his neck, and he was staring directly into Astrid's beautiful blue eyes, her right hand was stroking just underneath his chin. Her eyes were sparkling as usual but they didn't look as sexually exciting as last night, they seemed to show a steady calmness, a loving almost tender look. "Sleep well?"_

" _Yeah… Good…" He knew he was dreaming, after all he remembered falling asleep, but his dream couldn't be this good._

" _You're gonna need your energy babe." She came closer and the delicious look in her eyes and erotic glance was back. Hiccup reciprocated kissing her gently on the lips while letting his hand drift up her leg to her centre._

" _No touching." She gently moved his hand away and he fell backwards. "You made me feel so good last night babe."_

 _The little noise in the back of his throat made her chuckle mid sentence._

" _And today I'm gonna repay the favour." She was moving down his body "Today I'm gonna make you feel as good as I did, I'm gonna take you to Valhalla."_

'Why is he getting hard?' She thought to herself while she held onto her sleeping boyfriend. "Is he dreaming about me?"

" _Reward me?" He asked, watching her straddle him._

" _Yes Hiccup." She smirked giving one of his sensitive nipples a little kiss. "You deserve a little reward for that wonderful attention you gave me last night."_

" _I… Enjoyed it too."_

" _I know you were very good at it, you made me cum several times." She licked him a little lower. "You had me screaming, and now its my turn to make you scream."_

She began to fight the urge to laugh, Hiccup was dreaming about something sexy. Why else would he have a massive morning wood like that?

She should wake up him up, shouldn't she or should she let him sleep for a little while longer.

She decided to do just that, and looked out over the turquoise sea while a flock of nightmares and nadders play fought many miles away in the distance, she smiled closing her eyes and breathed in the wonderful smell of the sea she could also hear the gentle snores of the man she loved deep down in his dreamland.

She looked at the crashing waves on the beach, 'this is the life I want to live'

"I've got everything I ever wanted out of life." She lent against one of the pillars near the window and smiled.

Astrid the warrior had finally been laid to rest, and Astrid was more than satisfied with the life she now lead.

There was nothing left to kill for, nothing left that she needed to fight for.

She looked up at the sun drenched sky and let out a peaceful sigh, this was the end of all the conflict that she had always had inside.

And quite coincidentally that is the end of this story.

A/N: I would like to thank you all for following, reading and all the Jazz you have been doing for Silverchaska over the years. It has been a brilliant and wonderful adventure for me, granted I haven't done very much but for the person behind the keyboard it has made him so happy and I am happy to announce that this is the last chapter of Hiccstrid Drunken delights.

Hopefully not the last of my Fan-fictions, but certainly the end of this lovely cute Hiccstrid shipping chapter in the life of me.

I want you all to know, every single reviewer and follower that this has been a therapy for me, and as Astrid in this story found her peace I have also found mine.

You don't know how much you all mean to me. You've helped me get through this rather hard time in my life in which I have essentially being using these little stories as a therapy.

I'll probably be back eventually but right now my life is so wonderfully busy, I barely have time to breathe. But I promised to myself I'd finish this for you all, and of course I'll do all 8 acts of Miraculous reversed.

I'd like to thank you all for following, favouriting and all the like.

 _Goodbye for now,_

 _-MCR,_

 _A.K.A Silverchaska._


End file.
